This invention relates to a novel composition having improved wear resistant and compression resilient properties, and more particularly to a composition having a plurality of abrasive resistant members positioned within an elastomeric substrate. In one aspect this invention relates to an improved liner for vibratory-type machines.
Industrial vibratory-type machines, such as vibratory finishing machines, tumbling barrels, and the like have gained relatively widespread commercial acceptance in the finishing or other processing of various parts and items. Such industrial vibratory-type machines may employ a liner to prevent damage to the parts or items being treated and to the machines themselves. For example, a vibratory finishing machine which has gained relatively widespread commercial acceptance incorporates a toroidal bowl or hopper which is annular in shape and U-shaped in cross-section. The toroidal bowl or hopper is provided with a liner, such as a urethane or rubber liner, to prevent damage to the parts or items being treated due to the vibration of the hopper and thus movement of the contents therein. In the use of such a vibratory finishing machine, a suitable media and piece parts to be finished are introduced into the hopper, together with a liquid such as water, and in some instances a finishing agent. Vibratory apparatus is then utilized to effect vibration of the hopper and the contents thereof, whereby the piece parts are processed.
However, liners of vibratory machines have relatively short lives, especially when heavy parts or parts with sharp corners or protrusions are being treated. Liner failures have created many problems in that not only does the operator incur the expense of replacement liners, but also the machine must be drained of the finishing media and shut down when the liner is replaced. Thus, it is desirable that improved liner compositions to be provided which not only provide desired compression resilient properties but also have improved wear resistant properties.
The present invention comprises a composition having improved wear resistant and compression resilient properties which can be employed as a liner in industrial vibratory-type machines, such as vibratory finishing machines, tumbling barrels, and the like. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a composition having improved wear resistant and compression resilient properties is provided which comprises an elastomeric substrate having a working surface and a non-working surface and a plurality of abrasive resistant members positioned within the substrate. The abrasive resistant members are positioned within the substrate so that at least certain of the abrasive resistant members are positioned closely adjacent the working surface of the elastomeric substrate.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, a layer of elastomeric material may be utilized between the abrasive resistant members and the non-working surface of the substrate to provide a cushioning effect. The cushioning elastomeric layer may be formed integrally with the remainder of the substrate, or may be adhesively secured thereto.